The Second Wave
|season=2 |number=1 |image=File:The Second Wave title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 2, 1989 |teleplay=Michael Michalian Jonathan Glassner |story=Michael Michalian |director=Francis Dela |previous=The Angel of Death |next=No Direction Home }} "The Second Wave" is the first episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot The Morthren, a new race of aliens from the planet Morthrai, eliminate the Mor-Taxans for their failure and take over the invasion. Synopsis The Morthren execute the Advocates and all the First Wave aliens for their failures, but make no other move for months. Harrison answers a mysterious summons from General Wilson to Plato's Bar, where he's met by two marines. Outside, a shadowy figure shoots the marines who prove to be aliens. Harrison's rescuer is John Kincaid, a soldier used by General Wilson for special missions. At the Cottage, they learn that General Wilson has disappeared and hasn't been seen since. Ironhorse, reconnoitering a building where Norton has located the aliens, is captured and cloned. Harrison and Kincaid investigate, find Ironhorse much weakened and take him home. At the Cottage, the clone Ironhorse plants a time bomb, kills Norton and captures Debi. Ironhorse shoots himself, killing the clone. The survivors escape the explosion which destroys the Cottage. Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *Philip Akin as Norton Drake *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse *Julian Richings as Alien Scientist *Sonya Delwaide as The Female Newcomer *James Kirchner as Alien Guard *Aaron Ross Fraser as Plato *Greg Kramer as Addict *Michael Woods as Guard *Mairon Bennett as Young Hooker *Richard Zeppieri as Tough Kid *Paul Eves as Marine #1 Episode Crew *Directed by Francis Delia *Teleplay by Michael Michaelian and Jonathan Glassner *Story by Michael Michaelian *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Steven Cohen, Fred Mollin and John Welsman *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Casting by Susan Forrest *Film Editor - Tim Williams *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorator - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Delphine White Makeup Department *Marlene Aarons - Makeup Artist *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Megan Banning - Second Assistant Director *Terry Ingram - First Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Greg Chown - Property Master *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: The Eternal Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ray Bronstein - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Bruce Macaulay - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress *Gina Mandelli-Rossi - Assistant Costume Designer Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Director of Post-Production Location Management *Emanuele "Manny" Danelon - Location Manager Music Department *Music Performed by Steven Cohen *Music Performed by Fred Mollin *Music Performed by John Welsman Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Jeremy Hole - Executive Story Consultant *Susan Marucci - Continuity Supervisor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744061/ The Second Wave] at IMDb *Antithesis: The Second Wave (War of the Worlds 2×01) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes